


Feeling Sated

by JustLucky



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: A little fluffy, Bo's Tub, Bo's bed, Bubble Bath, F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Succubus feeding, Sweet/Hot, Threesome - F/F/F, Valkubus - Freeform, crack smut, doccubus, smut on a dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLucky/pseuds/JustLucky
Summary: Its Bo's day off and all she wants is to spend the day loving and making love to Dr Lauren Lewis. However that plan goes out the window when Tamsin walks in and doesn't shy away from wanting Bo. So Bo asks Lauren a very important question.





	Feeling Sated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jude81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude81/gifts).



> For the record this started out as a joke. and then it grew. A lot. Thanks for the words of encouragement you know who you are.  
> Comments are welcome, tell me what you think!!!!

Bo needed this. After the week, she had she need all of this. She need the steaming hot bath water, and the bubbles and the bottle of wine sitting next to the tub, but what Bo need most of all was Lauren. Bo needed the way Lauren’s skin felt against her back. She needed the way she could feel Laurens naked breasts against her shoulder blades, puckered nipples dragging against wet skin. She needed the soft words Lauren spoke into the nape of her neck between whisper soft kisses. Bo needed this.  
Leaning back Bo wrapped her hand around Lauren’s neck, massaging the tight muscles there, “I love this,” she whispered to the ceiling. Lauren murmured in agreement, pressing deeper into Bo’s neck.

Closing her eyes, Bo sighed as Lauren’s hand began to gently draw soft circles against her lower stomach each pass dipping lower, while the other hand began to graze the underside of Bo’s breast.

Leaning her head further to the side to give Lauren better access to her neck and collarbone, Bo moaned, “Lauren, please, baby, don’t stop!”

Lauren’s only response to Bo’s plead was to suck a little harder at the pulse point in Bo’s neck. It was rare for Bo to beg. Not that Lauren ever minded when they were together, but usually the succubus took what she needed and gave what she wanted. Today however Lauren felt powerful. Her Bo was crying out her name, begging her for more. Not wanting to rush this moment Lauren kept her current pace letting her hands wander a little closer to their goal with each pass. With each kiss, she felt Bo’s pulse jump as her arousal went up. Everything was going great until she felt Bo stiffen in her arms.

“Babe, what is it, was I going to slow? I’m sorry I just wanted to enjoy the bath,” Lauren starts to ramble the confidence she had a moment ago gone.

Not responding with words, Bo reaches over the edge of the tub slowly her hand blindly searching for the dagger that sits under the tub. Bo has learned her lesson, she’s been attacked one too many times to not be armed in the bath tub. Finally hearing the sound of footsteps coming toward the bath room Lauren tenses as Bo stands up to defend both of them from the stranger in the house. Watching her naked lover, Lauren can’t help ne a little turned on as well as scared. No matter what happens she knows Bo will protect her.  
As the sound reaches just outside the room Bo leaves the tub to take a defensive position, dagger in hand, naked, suds dripping off her smooth skin, standing between the tub and Lauren and whoever is on the other side of the door. She jumps when the door bangs open.

“TAMSIN, WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL!!” Bo yells not even bothering to cover herself. Instead she stands dagger in hand on her hip, waiting to find out why the Valkyrie was in the house, never mind the bathroom.

With no shame what so ever, Tamsin lets her eyes travel up Bo’s long smooth legs, stopping briefly at the juncture of Bo’s legs. She lifts an eyebrow in amusement when she sees that the carpet does the drapes. Continuing on her journey upward she finally meets Bo’s angry glare with a smirk that dances lustily in her eyes. “Well, hello to you too, Bobo,” using one of Kenzi’s nicknames for BO doesn’t help defuse the situation, it just makes Bo madder.

“Speak Valkyrie before I see if those wings of yours can work broken.” Bo is more annoyed than mad. If Tamsin is here odds are she was sent, after Bo got back together with Lauren, Tamsin stopped coming around unless forced. Bo didn’t understand the animosity between Tamsin and Lauren.

“Trick needs you at the Dal. Something about a lost…. Egg? I wasn’t listening and he was lecturing. And obviously you weren’t answering your phone.” One more time Tamsin rakes her eyes over the still very naked Bo. “I am supposed to take you because Kensi has your car, something about needing space for watches. Either way, according to our barkeep overlord, I am not to leave without your tight sucu-ass”

Rolling her eyes at the completely unoriginal pun she looks over her shoulder at Lauren, still in the tub, trying to keep the suds corralled around her chest, covering what needed to be covered. Lauren sees her and smiles. Bo feels her heart melt a little and returns the smile. Turing back to Tamsin she straightens her shoulders and stands tall, and naked. Looking Tamsin square in the face she sighs, “Tell Trick I’m off today. Between the Garuda, the Moragan and everything else Fae-dom throws at me I need a day off.” The last bit comes out in a whine but at the last second the frank desire in Tamsin’s eyes catches her attention. It should make her mad or uncomfortable or something other than turned on, but damn it if Bo wasn’t starting to feel a little hungry. For no reason at all she returns Tamsin’s look with interest, putting so much arousal in her body language and look Tamsin is the first to look away.

“Tamsin,” Bo’s voice comes out silky smooth and dripping honey, “When was the last time you…….” Bo left the question hanging, knowing Tamsin knew what she was talking about.  
Still looking at the far wall, “That time you needed a deep healing after that thing with the frost giant,” Tamsin says quickly as if the information was painful to hold one to.  
“So, about six months.” Bo smirks and Tamsin nods, still not looking at her.

Getting angry Tamsin turns to her, face flush, “Not everyone needs it every day Succubus.” There is a growl in her voice that tells Bo she is embarrassed.  
Taking pity on her, Bo softens her tone, “Tam-tam, why don’t you go wait in the bed room, give me twenty minutes, to finish my bath,” Bo can’t resist, she smiles wide at Tamsin’s scoff, “and you can take me wherever Trick needs me to go.” Nodding once Tamsin turns without a word hips swaying down the hall. Bo catches herself watching and licking her lips.

Turing back to Lauren she tossed the dagger in her hand over her shoulder, “How’s the water,” She asks letting some of the heat she was feeling come out in her gaze and voice.  
“Fi-fi-fine, the waters fine,” Lauren was still a little shaken by not only the adrenaline rush of a potential attacker, but also the heat generated by BO and Tamsin’s interaction.

Lauren knew she shouldn’t be turned on by someone else flirting with her girlfriend right in front of her, but this was Bo, it was strange to find someone who didn’t want to fuck her. Watching Bo saunter back to the tub, Lauren smiled, they might all want Bo’s body, but Lauren had Bo’s heart.

Settling back against Lauren, Bo’s mood had changed. Running a finger up and down Lauren’s arm she looked up to the ceiling, Lauren, do you think Tamsin is attractive?”  
Not sure where the question came from Lauren paused, “Well, I mean aesthetically one could say she is pleasing.” It was the most clinical answer Lauren could give.

Turning as much as she could to see Lauren’s face, Bo smiles, “Lauren, you know I love you, but I don’t know how to say this, so here goes,” Bo takes a deep breath and just forces it out. “I’m hungry.”

Not getting the point Lauren replies, “We could order pizza, you know, after.”

“No babe, not that kind of hungry,” Lauren stiffens in realization.

Her voice is broken when she responds, “Well let me get dressed and I will get out of your hair.” Bo and Lauren have agreed that Bo shouldn’t feed off her any more, it was causing issues at work, but it still hurt to know she couldn’t be everything Bo needed.

Bo’s heart broke at Lauren’s tone, but she wanted this. “Baby, I’m not asking you to leave. No one is ever going to come between us, and normally I don’t mind feeding alone. But this time? This time I want you there with me.”

“You want me to watch?” Lauren’s tone goes from tired and hurt to something else. Maybe anger Bo isn’t sure.

“No, Lauren, I want you to join me. I know you are attracted to Tamsin, remember I can read chi, yours was a little amped up when she was giving me a once over. It’s what gave me the idea. If you are not comfortable with it then I’m sure when I go do whatever Trick need me to do with an egg, I’m sure I can find a snack.” The silence in the bathroom is loud, giving it a minute to sink in Bo thinks Lauren is saying no and gets up to get ready for Trick’s summons. Climbing out of the tub Bo pauses when Lauren grabs her wrist. Bo smile down at the hand holding her.

“So, what you are saying is you want to have a threesome because you want me to be there when you feed?” Her voice sounded astonished. Bo realized she was right but in the wrong way.

“Lauren, Honey, I want you to be with me all the time., but this time it’s something else. I think it would be fun, you are attracted to Tamsin, I am attracted to Tamsin and all three of us like to have sex.” Bo knows her reasoning is weak, but she can’t explain why she wants this to happen, she just needs it to happen.

Lauren is still in the tub, lost in her own mind. Seeing her indecision, Bo back peddles quick, “Never mind babe, come help me get dressed and we can braid each other’s hair before I go.” Bo knows it is school girlish but she loves the feel of Lauren’s long fingers in her hair.

Lauren’s hand tightens on Bo’s wrist, “You think Tamsin would go for it?” Lauren askes, biting her lip.

Laughing and smiling with a warm desire in her eyes, Bo replies, “Maybe we should go give her an offer she can’t refuse.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tamsin was bored. She was a Valkyrie, a winged warrior who carries the noble and worthy dead to Valhalla to enjoy their afterlife, not a messenger service, but trick knows too many of her secrets, so she just does as told. For now.

Sitting Cross-legged on Bo’s massive four poster bed, she remembers the last time she was in this room. Damn that was a good day. Bo needed a healing after she went after one of the Jotenn, frost giants that live at the base of the world tree. How and why Bo fought one is still a mystery, one of Trick’s need-to-know retrieval missions, but the healing was good. Tamsin knows she won’t have another shot at Bo unless she is injured again, and no matter how good the sex that’s a shitty thing to wish on a person. Feeling a little bit of moisture pool between her legs she forced the memory of that day away before it affected her ability to do her job.

Surprisingly enough it is warm in the club house causing Tamsin to take her leather jacket and lounges in the green camisole she was wearing under it. Hearing footsteps she looks toward the open glass doors to see Bo standing there, wearing her red silk kimono, Tamsin’s favorite piece of Bo’s wardrobe. Tamsin’s tongue sticks (out) when she sees the smile on Bo’s face. That’s not a let’s kick fae-ass face. Bo is wearing her hungry face. Tamsin tries to swallow as Bo Saunters toward her and sits down on the edge of the bed to her right. What surprises her more is when Lauren follows her in wearing a grey terry cloth robe and a nervous smile to sit to her left.

Reaching out for Tamsin’s hand Bo, smile at her, “Tamsin, Lauren and I were talking and we had a question for you.” Not sure what is going on Tamsin focuses on Bo’s lip distracted by how soft they look. “Hey, Tamsin its ok to say no, we just wanted to try it.” Bo had continued to talk while Tamsin zoned out and she missed the question.  
“Err, what?” she replies feeling her heart rate go up.

“Well, let me try again, I’m a little hungry,” at this Bo looks down to take in Tamsin’s on cleavage, now on display without the jacket hunger and lust in her eyes, “and I was wondering if you were up for it if Lauren could join us?”

Tamsin’s brain stops. She can’t believe Bo just asked for a threesome with Lauren. Turning to Lauren, she raised an eyebrow in question.

In a bold move Lauren cups Tamsin’s cheek softly, “Tamsin, you are hot, and I love Bo, do you really think it would be so hard for me to want to play too.” With this admission Lauren blushes, still looking in Tamsin’s eyes. In a move that suprizes both Bo and Tamsin, Lauren leans in to press a soft kiss to Tamsin’s lips. After a second, as if to say yes, Tamsin returns the kiss, grabbing Lauren’s robe to pull her closer. Deepening the kiss, Tamsin caresses Laurens bottom lip with her tongue. Parting her lips Lauren moans softly at the feel of Tamsin’s lips and tongue against hers.

Lost in the heat of the kiss both women forget Bo, behind Tamsin. Taking advantage of the distraction, Bo starts to lift Tamsin’s shirt over her head, forcing the pair to separate, breathing hard. Looking over Tamsin’s shoulder Lauren sends a silent question, Is this ok? With a nod Lauren goes back to kissing Tamsin. Lauren is enraptured. Bo is a good kisser and sexy as hell but there is something about how aggressive Tamsin’s kisses. How she takes what she wants. Like how a hand slips into the opening of her rode and a soft hand begins to caress the inner part of her breast. The touch is light and teasing, but it sends Lauren into over drive. Those feather light touches are sending sparks to her clit. To feel skin to skin Lauren breaks the kiss to let Bo pull Tamsin up off the bed. It’s Laurens turn to watch now.

Standing facing the bed, Tamsin feels Bo’s arms circle her waist. Caressing the exposed skin with soft fingers and nails. Leaning on her shoulder from behind Bo whispers, “Make this good for her and I will make it great for both of you,” she runs her tongue down the column of Tamsin’s neck stopping to suck lightly at the base. Smiling Tamsin nods at the request, while Lauren and Tamsin might never be friends, it is not really a hardship for Tamsin to pleasure a beautiful woman.

Tamsin feels Bo’s hands at her waste undoing the buckle and button of her pants. Feeling long fingers slid down the inside of her pants she is almost embarrassed when Bo’ discovers that Tamsin isn’t wearing panties.

“Planning on some action?” Bo whispers into Tamsin’s neck not stopping the movement of those fingers running light circles into the tight curls on Tamsin’s mound, but just like that the hand is gone, joining its mate to push Tamsin’s pants down to pull at the floor, leaving only her bra left to be removed. Returning her head to Tamsin’s neck and throat quick fingers make easy work of the bra catch. Standing naked now Tamsin returns her gaze to Lauren who has since laid back across the foot of the bed to watch Bo strip Tamsin.

With the robe open Tamsin can see everything, noting how Lauren’s wetness is coating her inner thighs. Dragging her eyes up Tamsin realized how gorgeous Lauren really is. Soft looking skin stretched over lithe curves and firm Breast with soft brown nipples begging to be sucked. Bo’s request will be no hardship at all.

With it being her turn to be bold Tamsin returns to the bed, crawling between Lauren’s legs pressing one knee into Lauren’s pussy just to hear her moan. Tamsin worries her bottom lip at the feeling of her breast against hers. Looking down she ask a silent permission. Nodding she presses her lips down into Lauren’s, pushing her knee higher into Laurens pussy. The moan against her lips lets her know she hit a good spot.

With her legs spread just right she realizes her pussy is rubbing against Lauren’s thigh, but not at enough of an angle to really apply pressure to the needed are. She felt her frustration raising as the moaning in her ear gets louder and the wetness spread across her knee gets thicker. If Tamsin had to guess Lauren was close. She had to taste that. Breaking the kiss, she worked her way down Lauren’s body, stopping at those tight nipples pulling one into her mouth to have Lauren grab the back of her head and arch her back trying to push more into Tamsin’s hot mouth. Undeterred she released the nipple with a pop and kissed her way over to the other to give it the same treatment. Wanting to keep going downward, Tamsin kissed and licked until her chin brushed against short crisp hairs and she could smell Laurens arousal. Planting small kiss along Lauren’s hip bones she was mildly surprised when she felt a hand on her hip.

Looking over her shoulder Tamsin see Bo standing with her kimono open, one hand caressing Tamsin’s hip and ass, the other tracing patterns on her own breasts, entranced by what she is watching. Tamsin smiles and turns back to the Lauren, who has since propped herself up on her elbows to watch Bo.

“Baby,” Lauren whines toward Bo, “Baby come play, Tamsin is really good and..” whatever Lauren was going to say was cut off when Tamsin spread Lauren wide with two fingers to take a broad swipe with her tongue. “Oh fuck,” Lauren’s head tilts back and she moans. Tamsin starts to really work it. Her tongue never on one place for too long, tasting and sampling every pocket of flavor that is Lauren. Lauren starts to move her hips with each stroke and Tamsin is forced to hold her down at the hips.

Watching Tamsin eat out Lauren was mind blowing, as much as Bo enjoyed and needed sex watching her up tight, sometime too clinical and detached girlfriend lose her mind on the feel of Tamsin’s tongue was like something she never knew she needed to see until she did. It was Lauren’s moans and pleads that brought Bo back to the here and now. She knew Tamsin was only doing what she asked, but damn it if she wasn’t going to make it just as good for the Valkyrie. Rubbing small circles in the back side of Tamsin’s hip she started to knead and massage the tight well-formed ass in front of her. Slipping her other hand between Tamsin’s spread legs she grazed her outer lips, enjoying the wetness she found there. The light touch caused Tamsin to moan into Lauren, who echoed it.

Sliding deeper, Bo caressed Tamsin’s clit which sent a shudder up Tamsin’s spine. Trying to focus on what she was doing to Lauren, Tamsin pushed back against Bo silently asking for more. Tamsin is a woman on a mission, Bo’s Lauren is coming undone by her tongue and she loved it. She loved the taste, the feel of Lauren’s clit in her mouth, but most of all the small moans she heard every time she found the right spot. Had she known it was this good Tamsin might have been a little nicer to the Doc.

Laughing at the way Tamsin pushed back against her hand, Bo wasn’t in the mood to tease, taking two fingers, she circled Tamsin’s entrance playing in the wet heat before she slid in effortlessly. Not wanting to disrupt what Tamsin was doing she set a steady firm pace, relishing the silky-smooth walls and wet heat that was Tamsin.

This is starting to become too much for Tamsin, the taste of Lauren, coupled with how well Bo was fucking her, she started to feel a tightening in her stomach that signaled her oncome orgasm, but it was too soon, she had never cum this fast. Pulling away from Lauren, Tamsin gasp, “Bo, Bo so close, damn it Bo don’t stop,” Tamsin closed her eyes and arched her back, only to whimper when Bo pulled out.

“Finish her first,” Bo whispered referring to Lauren,” and you will see stars.” Bo continued to caress Tamsin’s pussy, grazing her clit making her jump and moan, but Bo meant it Lauren was going to be the first to cum.

Tamsin latched on to Lauren’s clit sucking it between her teeth and rolled it with her tongue. The games were over, it was time to hear Lauren scream. With the hand not holding Lauren’s hips she thrust two fingers in curling them to find that spot on Laurens front wall. Absently and briefly Tamsin smiled at the fact that all fae had a spot like that. In all her years, she took pride in finding it. With the increased efforts, it wasn’t long before Lauren wound her fingers through Tamsin’s hair pushing her deeper in. Unable to keep Lauren’s hips in one place she just gave in and let Lauren grind against her face and fingers as her orgasm hit. With a moan Lauren clamped down on Tamsin’s fingers and arched off the bed in a frozen silent scream as the waves of pleasure coursed through her. Determined to do what was asked of her Tamsin continued to suckle and thrust through Lauren’s orgasm enjoying the flood of flavor against her chin. When she felt Bo reenter she moaned around Lauren’s clit, setting off a smaller orgasm from the doc. After a few more seconds she felt Lauren try to pull her away from her. Looking up Tamsin found sated drowsy eyes watching her.

“Too sensitive right now, but thank you,” the voice was an octave lower and scratchy from screaming, but Tamsin could see and hear Lauren’s gratitude. Kissing her Soaked mound one more time Tamsin Rolled over, forcing Bo to pull out one more time.

Lying next to Lauren, with her legs hanging over the edge of the bed Tamsin absently ran her fingers over the headed skin on her stomach watching Bo drop her kimono to the floor before she kneeled between Tamsin’s legs. Resting Tamsin’s legs on her shoulders she pulled the Valkyrie to the edge of the bed. Bo let her gaze travel the length of Tamsin’s body before covering Tamsin with her mouth. Never breaking eye contact she began to lap and suckle every inch she could. In no time Tamsin began to gyrate and grind against Bos face and mouth. Lost in the feel of Bo’s mouth sis didn’t notice Lauren roll over until there was warm soft skim pressed against her side and a hot mouth wrapped around her nipple. That was it. It was what sent her over. Without some much as a whimper Tamsin came all over Bo’s mouth. She rode out the spots clouding her vision and the sparks shooting up and down her spine, when she finally came back down she felt Bo lapping around her entrance and thighs, softly cleaning her. Lauren was still pressed to her side, tickling the skin around her nipple with ghost touches, barely-there caresses meant to sooth rather than arouse.

Gentilly putting Tamsin’s feet on the ground, Bo stood and surveyed the scene before her, two beautiful women sated and in her bed, exchanging light touches and kisses.  
This is exactly what Bo needed.

Her smile however grew when the two women turned to look at her, both raking lustful stares that traveled up and down her body. Rolling over Tamsin crawled to the head of the bed letting her hips swing, knowing Bo was watching. Getting situated the Naked Tamsin, sat up with her back against the headboard, legs spread wide. “Come here sexy,” Tamsin patted the v shaped space her legs, “let us take care of you.” Climbing in to the bed Bo turned and sat back against Tamsin’s naked form. Letting herself get lost in the feeling of Tamsin’s front against her back and the soft fingers caressing her side and breasts, Bo gasp when she felt Lauren start to kiss up the inside of her spread thighs.

Traveling up Bo’s Thigh Lauren took her time. Licks, kisses and short nips created a trail from Bo’s knee to her center. Wanting to make Bo feel as good as she did, Lauren took her time, running her lips against Bo’s outer lips she sighed before pushing her tongue in. Lapping at Bo like a kitten, she smiled when Bo moaned above her. Looking up she saw Tamsin massaging Bo’s amazing breast, while kissing up and down her neck, exactly like Lauren was doing in the bath. For once Lauren wasn’t jealous of the people Bo shared herself with. If the sex was this intense every time Lauren was sure it would kill her after a while. Refocusing on the very sexy task at hand, Lauren lapped at Bo’s clit enjoying the squirming Succubus being pinned between her and Tamsin.

Bo was in ecstasy, between the feel of Tamsin’s hands and Laurens mouth she didn’t know which was up. All she knew is that she didn’t want it to stop and when it did she wanted to know when she could do it again. Her skin felt alive with arousal and hunger. She knew she was going to have to feed soon. Reaching behind her, Bo pull Tamsin closer by the nap of her neck. Whispering h=in her ear Tamsin knew, “Go ahead baby, I know what you need.” Turning Bo kissed Tamsin hard, pulling her sex laced chi in, letting the energy settle over her flushed skin. With the first hit of energy everything changed, colors became sharper and her skin became more sensitive, especially in between her legs where Lauren was doing her damnedest to send Bo over the edge. It was working. “Let go, Bo,” Tamsin Whispered loud enough for Lauren to hum her agreement against Bo. “Baby just let go, we can do this again. Im sure Lauren doesn’t want this to be a solo performance.” Tamsin’s hands are pinching and pull her nipple more aggressively now and with another hum against her Lauren thrust into her deep, hitting her g-spot on the first thrust. After a few more moments of the constant stimulation at her neck, breast and pussy, Bo gave in to the ache in her lower stomach. With one hand threaded in Lauren’s hair and the other pulling at the nape of Tamsin neck Bo came hard. There was no screaming just the feel of Bo’s muscles straining against the two beautiful women.

Looking up again, Lauren smiled and crawled closer to Bo laying her head on Bo’s stomach. In a sleepy sated voice, Bo heard Lauren murmur, “Love you, Bo, love you so much.” And with that the human slipped into a post sex sleep.

Behind her Tamsin was unsure what to do, did Bo want her to leave so that she could go back to showing her love to Lauren. Bo answered before she could ask the question. In a quiet voice, “Tamsin,” Bo whispered, “you don’t have to leave. If you are comfortable just relax. I’m sure Lauren doesn’t mind, In fact once she gets over the idea of what we just did, she might thank you.” Bo pauses and snuggles in closer to Tamsin, “This was different for me, I mean there isn’t much to sex I haven’t done, but this letting someone else take care of my needs and hunger while they take care of Lauren’s I hope you know how much we trust you to have you here. With that Bo stroked Lauren’s hair until sleep took her too leaving Tamsin with the weight of two beautiful sated women on top of her.

It was too quiet in the house for Tamsin, and a little cold, but Tamsin was distracted. There was a feeling in her chest that she couldn’t identify. When Bo spoke of trust she didn’t know what to say. She was Dark Fae. They are not usually known for their trustworthy behavior, but Bo trusted her. Bo trusted her to not only watch her back, but trusted Bo trusted Tamsin to help take care of the love of her life. Tamsin wondered if this is what family and love really felt like.

Feeling the chill again she summoned her wings and draped them over the lovers, feeling something other than lust or anger for the first time in two hundred years.


End file.
